Deep trench capacitors provide high capacitance density without increasing a surface area of a semiconductor substrate dedicated to the capacitor structure, and are used in a variety of integrated circuits as a charge storage device of a memory cell, a passive component of a radio frequency circuit, or a decoupling device that promotes a stable voltage supply in an integrated circuit.